the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mammal Wars
The Mammal Wars is a monster series written by the wiki founder. It is the spin off series to the monster series Defenders of Earth and because of this, many of its animal characters show similarities to the animal characters from the original series. Alongside Defenders of Earth, The Mammal Wars is the second piece of literature to be a trans wiki article because it also appears on the second untermation wiki. Background Original titled "Mammal Wars", the series was conceived as a spin off to Defenders of Earth which would also make it the second spin off series written by the wiki founder alongside The Recruits. It sees the use of mammal characters that would originally have been used in Defenders of Earth as enemies of Firroth to counter the more reptilian foes of the dragon such as the Hydras and other dragons. However, the idea of seeing dragons attack mammals seemed like animal cruelty so the wiki founder decided to keep the animals but make a spin off series and keep Firroth fighting reptiles. Story line Along with Defenders of Earth, The Mammal Wars is set in the 51st Century, though while Defenders is set in the East, this series is set in the West in the United Kingdom and the titular wars begin in surprisingly modest circumstances: Scientists Forbflaith Hennessy and Katja Naganowska are put on trial in a Salisbury courtroom for illegal animal experimentation (though Katja is tried as an accomplice) and sentenced to life imprisonment. Unlike a remorseful Katja who remains behind bars, Forbflaith escapes and flees to Buckinghamshire, having been moved to the Blackstorm Institute in Oxfordshire from HMP Bronzefield in Surrey. In neighbouring Buckinghamshire, Forbflaith resumes her experiments with a red fox known as Seslinian who she injects with the rabies virus after using him for genetic engineering. The fox is then unleashed onto the village of Charndon but is ended by the Armed Forces who take his creator into custody for trying to kill a soldier; but Seslinian is still alive and in turn becomes England's defender from threats such as Kouleton, Blasteovark and his eventual sworn enemy Jomnune. As well as the threats faced by Seslinian, the United Kingdom finds itself dragged into the PHANTOM-Vixen conflict when the Vixens form a Western branch in the United Kingdom and a criminal organization known as "Britain's Angels" join it; it is further revealed the Vixens also have allies in the Tigresses of South Asia and the Jackals of Arabia. As part of their attempt to establish a branch in the United Kingdom, PHANTOM try to invade the United Kingdom and in doing so, takes Seslinian's creator and the Women of the Night prisoner and also unleash all of Seslinian's foes loose on England. The invasion however, proves futile and as PHANTOM is driven away, the titular Mammal Wars begin as a war of nerves which comes to end with Blasteovark being driven away from England and Jomnune's demise. Similarities to other stories Thanks to the series being a spin off to Defenders of Earth, many of the animal characters show various similarities to the heroes and villains of the series. For example, Seslinian shares many similarities to Firroth while Jomnune shares many similarities to Firroth's sworn enemy Inhusrelun. The only difference in this aspect is that the role of the primary antagonist of Defenders actually goes to Nelarth, Lord of the Black who is defeated long before Firroth has three final foes to defeat: Invincible which actually manages to function without PHANTOM because its men have been killed by Quenth while its women have been integrated into the Eastern Vixens, Zulodam the cyborg dragon and Inhusrelun. Another difference between The Mammal Wars and Defenders of Earth is the amount of violence; While granted both are as violent as each other, the Defenders finale The Ultimate Battle has more grisly depictions of death such as the deaths of Nelarth, Lord of the Black and Eternula. The Mammal Wars on the other hand has far less deaths and far less bloody depictions with the most notable example being the death of Jomnune at the end of Survival. As well as this, Jomnune's death brings an instant end to the titular Mammal Wars while the fighting in Defenders continues even with Nelarth's death. While it does not crossover with the Surgeon stories at all, The Mammal Wars does reuse some characters from the series, in particular, the series brings back the scientists Forbflaith Hennessy and her accomplice Katja Naganowska who are human antagonists of Bounder and the Time Lord but reform in Battle of the Foxes and are arrested at the end of the story. The series also brings back two groups from The Yeti Factor: The first organization it brings back is the Women of the Night which is a resistance group fighting the Great Intelligence but is reformed as a criminal organization and it also brings back the students and reforms them as being a gang and as well as that, the series brings back Claribel Bloodworth and turns her into the leader of the British Vixens. The series also bares a similarity to animal literature because the location of Buckinghamshire which is where Forbflaith moves to after being released from Bronzefield is also used in the story Red is the Torch, Blue is the Flame as the location of Fox-Baiting and it is where Fox-baiters take Vixen, her daughter Dreamer and her rival Lady Blue. Oxfordshire which is also the location of Forbflaith's new prison, the Blackstorm Institue, is also used as the original home of Lady Blue, Vixen and the Farthing Wood animals in Journey of the Vixen. Animals in the series Main article: Animals (The Mammal Wars) Stories in the series Part 1: Part 2: Anafsilea's trilogy/Eye of the Tiger: Feature story: Part 3: Category:Literature